Diamond Academy of Platinum Pokemon Arts
by Priestess Yuki-hime-sama
Summary: Seven girls will be headed off to Diamond Academy. Will they be able to handle the stress, boys, drama, and wait, they have secret identies!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story. I worked really hard on this. This fanfic is going to be how I see the Pokémon world. So if you don't like it don't read it. My character's name is Bella. I hope you love this as much as I do!**

**9/17/2014- All I did this time was add in the links I thought were going to appear as hyperlinks. I am just going to put the stuff on my profile if I can because I can't show the link correctly. Sorry.**

**I don't know why it didn't put that on there, but oh well. If you want to look at the links just add that at the beginning then do the copy paste thing. **

**P.S. I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. I only own my own.**

* * *

It is a peaceful night in the suburbs of Castillia City in Unova. Misty Waterflower, May Fireheart, Lilly Starkrashien, Bella Strakrashien-Pendragon, Dawn Psychidone, Serena Terranova, and Iris Dragoness are all sleeping soundly for the first time all week. The previous week was filled with concert after concert since the girls are in five bands. Yes, five bands. They created all five bands because they believe their personalities are dynamic, and all five of them show of most of what their personalities stand for. Only Misty, May, Lilly, Dawn, and Bella are in the bands. Serena and Iris are the managers of all five bands.

Even though the girls are extremely tired, they are also very anxious. It is August the first and, and today is the day the girls will receive a letter to see if they got in a prestigious trainer school Diamond Academy of Platinum Pokémon Arts. Yes, the name is incredibly long, but the school has the best reputation in the world. This academy breeds the most prestigious people in the Pokémon world. You name it. Coordinators, trainers, breeders, rangers, they have it all and more. This school is very hard to get in and terribly expensive and only the richest and the best students get in.

Lilly was the first one to wake up. She felt relaxed and refreshed and decided to wake up and get dressed. She did her regular morning routine then put on her clothes. She put on a pink tank top, black skinny jeans, black converse, and a black biker girl jacket. She looked at herself in the mirror saw her beautiful Nurse Joy genes, and decided to fix her hair. Lilly looks exactly like Nurse Joy except she is much younger and likes to wear her hair differently. She decided to put her beautiful pink tresses in a wavy half back clipping her hair that was back with a hot pink bow to match her tank top. She put on some mascara and some clear lip-gloss that accentuated her plump pink lips.

As soon as she came downstairs, she saw Bella. She loved having Bella as her sister, and Lilly couldn't live without her. Bella is a strange one with her looks. Her hair, skin, and eyes change for each season that comes. In the summer (June, July, August), she has bronze skin, amber eyes, and wavy, honey-brown hair. In the fall (September, October, November), Bella had tan skin, brown eyes, and wavy brown hair. In the winter (December, January, February), she has beige skin, blue eyes, and wavy dark brown hair. In the spring (March, April, May), she has tan skin, green eyes, and wavy brown hair. At the same time, her eyes are also lightest in the morning and get darker as nightfall approaches. Since it was still summer, she still had her glowing bronze skin, and shimmering amber eyes. She wore her silky, wavy hair down in a part to the right. Her hair went all the way down two inches past her back. She wore a black camisole that fit her double D size boobs well and highlighted her 23 inch waist, black leggings, a lacy, cream white tunic with cap sleeves, and silver sandals. She looked stunning and was a sight to behold. Sometimes Lilly is jealous of Bella's looks, but she doesn't know that Bella feels the same way about her.

"Are you ready?" asked Lilly as she was eating an apple.

"I think so, but I'm so nervous," said Bella.

"Don't worry, our resume is perfect! We, as well as our friends, are totally going to get in to DAoPPA."

"Just say Diamond. Most people say that anyway. Besides, their name is way too long," said Bella laughing. She was glad that Lilly made her smile. It helped calm the nerves that were shaking her whole body.

"It'll be ok," Lilly said with a reassuring smile on her face. She hated seeing Bella like that.

"I'm going to go get the mail, and when I come back, I expect you to have a smile on your face!" Lilly said making Bella smile a genuine smile glad that her sister had her back.

Lilly came back inside and handed her sister an envelope that had beautiful cursive handwriting and a gold seal on the back of it.

"On the count of three we open it." Bella nodded understandingly.

"1….2….3!" The two sisters ripped open the envelopes, and read the contents of it. When they finished reading, they had two bright smiles on their faces, and they hugged each other tightly.

"Let's call our friends," Bella said leaving her sisters hold and grabbing her IPhone 5. Bella linked all her calls and put her phone of speaker.

"Hey guys," said Bella and Lilly.

"Hey!" the rest of their friends responded.

"We all got accepted so stop prolonging the squeals," said Misty.

"Well, thanks for deadpanning it Misty. Maybe we wanted a dramatic telling," said May clearly pouting through the phone.

"I think you're the only one who wanted to be dramatic May," said Iris muttering something inaudible under her breath.

"Come on Iris don't be like that. Let's let May have her fun," Serena said trying to be the motherly one of the group.

The group of girls laughed heartedly. They loved talking to each other and tried doing is as often as they could even when they see each other every day. They were like an extension of their family. They were sisters in every sense of the way.

"Guys, let's meet up in the city at the café near the Castillia Cone shop," said Bella.

"Ok, see you then!" said the rest of the girls, and they all hung up to get ready for their rendezvous.

* * *

Bella and Lilly were the first ones to get to the café so they opted for a table outside since the weather was so nice.

Since the waiter already came, the girls decided to order drinks for the rest of their group. The two girls ordered water with no lemon for Misty and Bella, strawberry lemonade for May, a coke and sprite suicide for Lilly, warm blueberry tea for Dawn, a vanilla latte with extra crème for Serena, and water with a lime, lemon, and kiwi slice for Iris.

Dawn is the first one of their friends to arrive. Her dark blue, medium-thickness, naturally straight hair is pulled up in a tight, high ponytail. Her creamy, ivory white skin is luminescent as sunlight cascades down her face. She is wearing a white, lacy crop top that makes her skin glow even more and accentuates her c cup breasts but also highlights her twenty-four inch waist. Her tight, leather skirt reached her mid thigh, which shows off her hips and lean legs. She is wearing an antique sapphire ring that has diamonds surrounding it and black, short boots that make her artsy look look sexier. Her deep midnight, blue eyes sparkled when she saw Lilly and Bella.

"Hey guys!" Dawn said engulfing them in a huge hug.

"You look great!" said Bella.

"Thanks! Last night I used Olay regenerist luminous cleanser and moisturizer on my face. After that week of concerts, I knew my skin needed a break. And, I'm not even wearing makeup!" Dawn said with a smile blossoming on her features.

"Well you still look absolutely beautiful, and besides, the guys around us are eating you up." Lilly said with a smirk on her face.

Dawn blushed, and looked down. Even though she had boyfriends before and loved herself and her body, she was still self-conscious about her looks and if she was really as beautiful as everyone claimed she was. She could never believe that she looked beautiful.

"Let's sit and wait for the others," said Bella sympathicly. She could tell what that look is on her friend's face a mile away. She only wished that Dawn saw herself for how amazing she really is.

Iris was the next one to arrive. When she came to their table, it seemed liked time stopped. Her looks commanded everyone's attention. Even the biker looked to catch a glimpse of this lady, but he ended up riding right into a trashcan. Iris's dark skin complexion was deep as if it could tell a thousand stories of this world's past. Her long, thick naturally curly purple tresses flowed freely down to her calves parted in the middle. Her amber eyes were lit with passion. She was wearing this; a beautiful tribal print that showed off her Amazonian looks and gave length to her petite stature. Iris is in fact an irony. Her statuesque looks show so much history and depth, and yet she is sometimes shallow and immature. But there are times, rare times, when she is speaking to you, she sounds like she has lived for thousands of years giving truth to her rich features.

"Hey guys! You won't believe this little kid that I ran into on the way here, and he is like forty!" said Iris with the same vibrant personality as ever.

Misty was the next one to come. She came sauntering in slowly taking off her sunglasses showing the guys of the café a sweet, sultry look. Her sea green eyes shimmered like the Mediterranean. Her fiery, orange-red hair was in a bob cut cut in layers and glowed like lava. Her fair skin was light, but it was darker than Dawn's but lighter than Lilly's. She wore a short-sleeved sports jersey tucked into a pair of black, high waisted shorts, which gave the allusion of curves on her boyish figure. Her white pumps gave a bit of girly, class to her sporty outfit.

"Hey girls!" said Misty hugging each of them. "My favorite swim team, the Swimming Mantykes, won the International swim competition last night! I didn't even get a wink of sleep," she smiled as she said this with no evidence of a sleepless night on her face.

The twins, May and Serena, were the last to arrive walking arm in arm. May and Serena aren't really twins. They are stepsisters of the same age, and they are inseparable and look very much alike. May's mom, Caroline is a Fireheart. Serena's dad, Norman, is a Terranova. They also have a half-brother called Max. Even though they look alike, they couldn't be any more different. Serena's features for one are lighter than May's. She has slightly wavy, thick, honey blonde hair that goes down her back, topaz blue eyes, and creamy, beige skin. She is very motherly and has a calm spirit. May has slightly wavy, medium thick hair, sapphire blue eyes, and an olive skin tone that makes her look like a Grecian goddess. Both girls were dressed fairly the same. They were both wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black Tory Burch boots, and a grey tank top. The only difference was that Serena had on a white leather jacket and May had on a black leather jacket.

All the drinks came, and everyone took a sip and sighed contentedly.

"Ok, Let's not talk about our bands please. I think my brain will crash if I think about it anymore," Dawn sighed and leaned back in her chair exhausted from the previous week.

"I agree," said May smiling.

"I agree too, but we need to focus on what we are going to do to get ready for school," said Serena.

"Do we half to talk about school?!" Iris asked exasperatedly, "Besides, why did we even sign up in the first place? We all already have GEDs and college degrees."

"Iris!" said a whining Lilly, "I thought we all agreed to go back to school so we can take time off from our travels and jobs, see each other more, and yet still focus on Pokémon."

"And you were the one to suggest it," said Misty smirking.

"You guys are such little kids ganging up on me like that! You are so mean," Iris complained sticking her tongue out at her friends.

"Don't be like that Iris," Bella said smiling, "and besides, what you really need to worry about is the long plane rides home first before we go to school. We just decided to vacation in Castilla City for a couple of days to rest and recuperate."

"Your right, Bella. I do not want to take a ten-hour flight back to Opelucid City! I even have to take two other connecting flights," said Iris.

"But guys, what are we going to do about our fame. I want to make new, genuine friends at this school not ones that only want to be friends with us because we are rich and famous and not just from the bands either but from our Pokémon jobs too," said Lilly.

"Hmmmmmm," said all the girls in their thinking poses. They didn't think about that.

As the girls were thinking, their waiter came over. They ordered their food and went back to thinking.

"I know!" said May, "Why don't we change our last names!" May was super confident that her idea was brilliant.

"But May," said Dawn, "We're plastered over magazines all over the world. Our faces are super recognizable."

"You are such a little kid," said Iris rolling her eyes, "How could you not know that?"

"Well you don't have to be so mean. I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" May said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on guys, let's just think about this later," said Bella trying to calm her friends.

After a while, their meal came out, and Bella's phone started to ring.

"Hey Flint," Bella said smiling into her words after reading the caller ID. Flint is a really good family friend and usually calls Bella and Lilly often, but this is a first time in a couple of weeks that Flint has called one of them.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" asked Flint.

"I'm great! But hold on, let me put you on speaker," said Bella putting her phone on speaker, "Everyone's here."

"Hey guys," said Flint smiling through the phone.

"Hey!" said the rest of the girls.

"Why haven't you called Lilly or I in a while?" asked Bella.

"Sorry," Flint said sheepishly, "I was helping Volkner with a blackout in Jubilee City."

"That's cool," said Lilly. Just then she got an idea "Hey Flint, how would we be able to hide our identity from in our new school?"

"That's easy," smiled Flint. "Just shorten your last name, dress poorly, and pretend you are on a scholarship. That way people will just think that you look a lot like your famous counterpart."

They widened their eyes at that. They couldn't believe that Flint could be so brilliant.

"You are brilliant!" screamed the girls. Everyone in the café turned their heads at the girls. The girls look down bashfully.

"Thanks Flint. You are awesome," said Bella gratefully.

"You got that right!" said Flint.

Bella laughed lightly and smiled. "Ok, Bye Flint, love you," said Lilly and Bella.

"Bye, love you girls too."

All the girls smiled. They could finally rest and be at ease now that all the pressure of trying not to be famous rolled off their shoulders.

The girls finally left the café and went to their vacation homes to pack and get ready for their long flights home.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review. I even want constructive critism. Anything that could make this story better please tell me! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry for waiting so long to update. I just started school and it's my junior year. I have a lot of work since I am only taking honors and AP classes.**

**Anyway, in the previous chapter I said the girls had their GED; well I am wrong. They have their WHSPE. A GED is where you have to be older than 18 to get it. All of the girls in my story are 15, and they have the WHSPE (World High School Proficiency Exam), which is based off of the real life CHSPE (California High School Proficiency Exam) that you can take if you are under 18.**

**Also, later on in the story, I am going to talk about how I view the Pokémon world and its government. You don't have to read it or like it, but it will be a big help when you continue to read the rest of the story. It shows how important each role is in this society and just how things work.**

**P.S. I do not own Pokémon sadly**

* * *

All the girls got in the limo heading away from the airport to their new school.

"When we get to the school, we will be heading straight to our dorms first to get our things settled in," said Bella.

"Ok, so the dorms that the school have are like little mansions. They are going to be smaller than the ones that we grew up in, but they will be big enough to hold all of us. They have been constructing our dorms for a whole year so they should have everything we want in them."

"Wait," said Iris, "Why didn't we get our acceptance letters sooner then?"

"Honestly," said Bella, "I don't know, but our dorms are going to be stellar," Bella said with a huge smile on her face.

She is excited to tell her friends about their dorms. She believes they are going to be the best on campus.

"Ok, so, our dorm is going to be a three level mansion with a basement. On the second floor there are going to be five bedrooms with a walk in closet, an en suite bathroom, and a private study. There is also going to be a rec room where we can watch TV, play video games, and play board games. The third floor has the exact same thing, but instead of the rec room, there is a movie room with stadium style seating that can hold up to twenty-five people."

Bella could already see the amazement in her friends' eyes. She knew they would be happy with how it turned out that she couldn't help but smile.

"We will also have four pools. Two of them are inside and the other two are outside. One of the two pools that are outside and one of the two pools that are inside are going to be used for training our Pokémon. Our backyard is also six times the size of Professor Oak's backyard. The reason for this is because of all the Pokémon there will be out there. I will still be doing research; so, I have hundreds of Pokémon being transferred from my research labs in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos."

Her friends' eyes widened at this. How were they supposed to take care of all these Pokémon!

Bella noticed the worried looks on her friends' faces and said, "Don't worry! I hired Hannah Joy, Bailey Joy, and Samantha Joy to help us take care of them (**A/N: These people are a part of the Nurse Joy family. They look exactly like them except they have different hair styles and are not Pokémon nurses).**"

Her friends' faces instantly relieved at what their friend stated.

"Also, there will be seven battle fields scattered across our backyard. There will also be an egg coup, a.k.a the hatchery, where I will keep all the Pokémon eggs I gather since I'm also a Pokémon breeder. Also, on the first floor of the dorm, we will have two kitchens. One will be used for the regular cooking needs. The other is a very pristine kitchen that chefs use in gourmet restaurants. This will be where Serena and I will be working on our Poke puffs." Bella said giving a wink to Serena who had a terrified look on her face knowing the hard training that will await her with Bella.

"There will also be a recording studio for us to use so we can still record our music. There will be a music room with tons of instruments in them, a ballet studio for me to use, and a studio for Dawn and I to draw in."

When the limo pulled up to their dorm, the girls looked outside the windows with awe. Their dorm was everything Bella said it would be and more. The girls quickly went inside to change into their uniforms because they had to go to class. They decided to pick rooms once they got back from school.

They went outside back into the limo and drove to their campus. When the girls go out of the car, they were astonished. The school was massive and the architecture was like a cathedral. It was so elegant and pristine even though the school was centuries old.

When the girls stepped inside the school, they were met with curious glances from the females and flirtatious looks from the males. As they were walking down to the office to receive their school schedules, they could hear chatter of people talking about them. Some of it was good. Some of it was not so good.

When the girls walked into the office, they were met with a warm smile from a Latina (**A/N: I am very sorry if this offends anyone**) woman.

"Hi! You must be the new girls," said the woman.

"Yes, how do you know that?" asked Serena.

"Everyone in the school is talking about you seven. You guys were the ones who all got a full ride to come here. Congratulations!" she smiled.

"Thanks," said Lilly, "May we have our schedules please."

"You may, but let me tell you about how we do our classes here. You will have seven 45 to 55 minute classes everyday. We have an A and B day. These days usually switch the classes you have, if you are taking more than seven. If not, then it should not affect you. Here you are."

The girls took their schedules and went to their first class, The World of Pokémon. (**A/N: I will tell you their schedules in the next chapter.**)

**. . . **

The girls went into the classroom and looked to the left. The classroom was fairly huge and looked like a college lecture classroom. There were two columns filled with rows of five in stadium style seating and separated by stairs.

"Hello," said the teacher smiling. "Come and introduce yourselves."

The girls looked at each other with nervous looks. They decided to go with the oldest first silently. Misty sighed. She knew she was the oldest even if it was only by a few days. She then looked up and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Misty Flower."

"I'm May Heart," said May.

"I'm Lilly Krashien," said Lilly.

"I'm Bella Krashien-Dragon," said Bella

"I'm Serena Nova," said Serena.

"I'm Dawn Done," said Dawn.

"And I'm Iris Drago," said Iris.

"Thank you girls. Now please take a seat," said the teacher. The girls decided to sit in the front row of both columns since they were both completely empty. The girls split up in a group of four and a group of three. May, Serena, and Dawn sat in the left column's front row. Lilly, Bella, Iris, and Misty sat in the right column's front row.

The teacher's eyes now became serious.

"Welcome to The World of Pokémon. My name is Alexa Graham. You may call me Mrs. Graham."

The girls knew this was getting serious; so, they all got out a purple five star, five-subject spiral that said The World of Pokémon in beautiful black cursive writing.

"The Pokémon world is very vast. The Earth is divided into continents. Continents are divided into regions (**A/N: Region are countries**). Regions are divided into city-states (**A/N: for example: Snowpoint City, Nuvema Town; City-states are like the states in the US, provinces in Canada, or territories in Australia**). And city-states are divided into districts (**A/N: Districts are like towns and cities in real life except in this world they are not ruled by a mayor but by a governor which rules the entire city-state; districts are named like a major district in Sunnyshore is Beacon District.**).

"There are three types of government that exist in our world, a monarchy, a league which is a democratic republic where Pokémon are highly regarded and are determining factors of who rules our government, and a democratic republic where Pokémon is not a determining factor. Almost half of all democratic republics become dictatorships for obvious reasons. Today we will talk about the league," said Mrs. Graham.

"Continents are divided into regions. The regions are divided into city-states. A governor or a gym leader rules a city-state. There are only eight gym leaders in a region, which means gym leaders govern only eight of the city-states. A governor rules the rest. All eight-gym leaders are ranked. A trainer must go to the lowest ranked gym leader first and up through the rank to the highest ranked gym leader."

"Gym leaders are elite Pokémon trainers who are masters of a Pokémon type. When you battle against a gym leader, you are never going up against their strongest Pokémon. They use some of their weaker but still powerful Pokémon against the trainers that come to their gym. The reason they do this is because if they used their strongest Pokémon, no one would be able to beat them.

"Now, Gym Leaders are powerful, but they are not as powerful as the Elite Four and Champion and his or her cabinet. The executive branch is made up of the eight gym leaders, the Elite Four, and the Noble Three. The Noble Three is a group of the three strongest contest masters in that region. The legislative branch is made up of the senate and the House of Representatives. The senate is made up of two people from every city-state. One person from the city-state has a Pokémon related job and the other person has a non-Pokémon related job. In the House of Representatives, the number of representatives is based on the population of the city-state they are representing. People are voted in both the senate and the house of representatives."

"The Pokémon League and Grand Festival were created to help the league find trainers and coordinators who would be powerful and skillful enough to rule the government."

"Before you get the choice to be able to be apart of and move up in the ranks of the league, you must complete high school, pass the GED, or pass the WHSPE, graduate from college, and win a Pokémon League/ Conference or make it in the top 16 if you are a trainer. If you are a coordinator you must be an elite rank coordinator instead of winning a Conference."

"This means that every gym leader, elite four member, noble three member, and champion have earned a high school degree/ passed the GED/ passed the WHSPE, won a Conference or made it in the top 16 if they are a trainer or won a Grand Festival if they are a coordinator. At this moment, most of our gym leaders, elite four members, noble three members, and champions are all child prodigies and certifiable geniuses **(A/N: They are all the ones who look 30 or younger.)**. These people all have passed the WHSPE with a perfect score, graduated from college with a masters or PhD in two or more subjects at a very young age, and won a Conference or a Grand Festival at an early age."

"Now, let me tell you a little bit about the coordinator rank system. There are five ranks of coordinating: amateur, top, ace, elite, and contest master. Once you win a Grand Festival and earn the title of top coordinator, you can now enter in the top coordinator contests and enter to win the Top Grand Festival and even the title of ace coordinator and so on. But this only applies in the same region. For example, if you are an elite coordinator in Sinnoh, you can't participate in elite contest in Kanto unless you went up the ranks there already."

"There are some other things you have to do if you want to be apart of the executive branch besides the information I just told you. If you want to become a Gym Leader, Elite Four member, Noble Three member, or the Champion, you must take a series of psychological exams to see if you are sane and if you can handle intense pressure. Then you must beat the person in the rank you want and everyone in the ranks below that when they use their strongest Pokémon. Now, if you don't want a certain rank, then you will battle them until you lose. Then, they will re-rank everyone."

"Pokémon gyms. Each gym is attached to a statehouse where people who work for the city-state work. There are also smaller statehouses in each district for government there as well. Each Pokémon gym has a living puzzle or an obstacle course or a challenge or whatever you want to call it that each challenger has to conquer along with beating the trainers who usually specialize in the gym's type there **(A/N: Some of the trainers are volunteers and some get paid. This is their job essentially.)**. This tests a trainer's focus, patience, and skills."

"There is one more thing I'm going to talk about in the Pokémon government, and that is the Battle Frontier. The league to test certain trainers created the Battle Frontier and coordinators the league believed had great potential. They are governors of their city-states, but are not in the executive branch."

"I'm am going to talk a little bit about the titles, housing, and income members of the executive branch have. Gym leaders have earned the titles of Leader, Governor, Lord/ Lady, and Master. They make an average of about 30 to 60 million poke dollars. Each city states have mansions **(A/N: Like the White House but smaller and there is one in every city-state for each governor)** that has 200 bedrooms with an en suite bathroom, small living room, and a study (just to give an idea of size) that the governor can live in, but most of the Gym Leaders like to buy themselves a mansion in there city-state's main district (the district where the gym is at). Elite Four and Noble Three members have earned the titles of Lord/ Lady and Master. They make an average of 60 to 90 million dollars per year. There are mansions that have 400 bedrooms, an en suite bathroom, small living room, and a study that are larger than the ones the Gym Leaders have and they are in certain areas of the region he or she is in. Just like the Gym Leaders, most of the members of the Elite Four and the Noble Three have their own mansions there. Champions have earned the titles of Champion, President, Lord/ Lady, and Master. They make 10 to 20 billion dollars per year. They live in a castle-structured mansion that has 800 bedrooms that have en suite bathrooms, small living rooms, and a study. When the members of the executive branch come to the capital city-state's main district, they live in the castle where the Champion and previous Champions live and have lived. Most Champions usually have other mansions all over the region and in the capital city-state's main district."

Ring, ring, ring.

"Alright, class is dismissed. Have a nice day. The next time I see you we will be talking about Pokémon rangers and the international police," said Mrs. Graham.

Everyone was rushing to leave the classroom except for the girls on the front rows. They were still hanging on to every word Mrs. Graham had said in her lecture. They were writing fast, but their cursive handwriting was perfect

Even though the girls already knew everything the teacher said, they still wanted to be the best in the class.

The girls finally got their stuff together after half the class was gone. The girls were walking out of class smiling, laughing, and talking about how amazing that lecture was. But the girls didn't notice that seven pairs of eyes starring at them.

* * *

**I am going to talk about what each character does for a living/ in the Pokémon world and whom there family is more in depth in a very later chapter like chapter 10 or 15 depends on how the story is going. These characters have a lot more jobs than just what they do in the anime and games. I didn't know what to do for Serena, so I just have that she want to be a world famous poke chef and have a chain of Pokémon restaurants, cafes, and bakeries for Pokémon. That's all I have for her. Also Bella has like a lot a lot of professions that sometimes it can overwhelm her and, she gets panic attacks. She has way more than any other character. Also there families are awesome in my world. If you have any suggestions for whom a characters relative could be PM or review me. I will see if I like it, and if I do, I will put it in this fanfic.**

**I would love it if you could review please. I love constructive criticism and even if it is not constructive I will still read and acknowledge it. I want to know how to get better whether it is my writing or something else.**

**I love you guys and thanks for reading!**


End file.
